El ocaso de una historia
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Un fic que se me ocurrio sobre esta singular pareja


El ocaso de un amor

Hace unos dias:

El joven Ryoga Hibiki se encontraba impaciente encerrado en uno de los cuartos de su casa. Con sumo cuidado estaba cambiandose ya que ese dia el se convertiria en un hombre de familia, habia llegado ya aquel momento en que la vida le habia indicado que necesitaba ahora de una compa era. Cada 5 minutos el volteaba a ver el reloj de pared que tenia colgado en su pared. Sabia muy bien que sus momentos como soltero llegarian finalmente a su fin, su vida de libertades y de soledad pasarian a la historia y el tendria ya toda una vida totalmente diferente y llena de compromisos y responsabilidades, eso le preocupaba un poco, pero estaba plenamente confiado que el lo lograria, al lado de la mujer que el habia elegido como su esposa. De pronto alguien toca a su puerta:

X.- Puedo pasar hijo?  
Ryoga.- Si papa, adelante!  
Padre.- Como estas hijo? Te sientes bien?  
Ryo.- Si papa, me siento tranquilo...bueno en realidad algo nervioso en realidad! Pa.- Como cualquier otro! No te preocupes hijo, estas haciendo lo correcto!  
Ryo.- Si lo se papa! Espero no fallarle a mi futura esposa!  
Pa.- Mas vale que no! Si hay algo que tenemos los Hibiki es que siempre hemos sido muy perseverantes! Sin importar los obstaculos que la vida nos ponga siempre hemos sabido salir adelante! Jamas nos ha parado ninguna barrera!.- replico y levanto su mano con el puño cerrado en señal de victoria.  
Ryo.- Gracias papa! Guardare siempre tus consejos en mi corazon! Aunque ya no este mas con ustedes...  
Pa.- Hijo estas seguro que tienes que irte? A mi no me molestaria que se quedaran tu esposa y tu a vivir aqui por un tiempo, digo apenas acabas de graduarte y no tienes mas de 23 años, estas muy joven para...  
Ryo.- Gracias papa, pero ya lo he decidido muy bien, me han ofrecido un trabajo en Sendai, debo empezar a valerme por mi mismo!  
Pa.- Bueno si eso es lo que has decidido no tenga mas que decirte, solo espero que aceptes este peque o obsequio que tu madre, tu hermana y yo hemos decidido darte como regalo de bodas, se que no es mucho pero lo hemos estado juntando con todo nuestro cariño y amor para ti.- y le entrego un sobre con dinero.  
Ryo.- Papa, no debiste en serio, yo puedo...  
Pa.- No me lo rechaces por favor! Estoy seguro que lo necesitaras, Sendai es una ciudad cara y ahora tienes que pensar por 2, recuerdalo!  
Ryo.- Pero papa yo...  
Pa.- No digas mas hijo mio, se esta haciendo tarde, y tu prometida espera con ansias!  
Ryo.- Gracias papa! En cuanto pueda te juro que te regresare el dinero!  
Pa.- Descuida hijo, no tienes por que hacerlo!

Finalmente abandonaron el cuarto donde Ryoga habia crecido, este le dio una mirada por ultima vez, recordo por unos momentos todos los momentos felices que habia pasado en el, junto con su padre y madre, despues de unos minutos habia llegado la hora de finalmente irse. Salieron entonces de este, Ryoga le costaba trabajo cerrar la puerta y lo hacia lentamente, sabia que una vez que la cerrara era como si estuviera dandole la vuelta a una pagina en su historia, y eso le costaba trabajo, entonces su padre le "ayudo" a cerrarla, dandole entender que siempre iba a contar con su apoyo. Esto le dio a Ryoga la fuerza necesaria para seguir con esto.

Y asi ambos bajaron, la madre de Ryoga y su hermana Yoiko los esperaban sentadas en los muebles de la sala. Su madre lo abrazo y le lloro un poco, su hermana tambien pero en secreto, les hubiese gustado haberlo tenido un par de años mas con ellos, pero Ryoga ya habia tomado esa decision y no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atras: habia encontrado al amor de su vida y no iba a dejarlo ir. Asi pues se subieron al auto de la familia y se dirigieron a la iglesia.

El padre de Ryoga conducia el auto, su madre iba de copilota, atras Ryoga estaba con su hermana charlando un poco:

Yoiko.- Tonto Ryoga! Yo no se por que te casas tan pronto! Mejor para mi! Asi tendre a papa y a mama para que me consientan a mi solita! Jaja! Ni creas que me siento mal por que te vas! Jaja!

Ryoga se quedo callado, sabia que esas palabras no eran ciertas, se limito entonces a sonreirle cortesmente a su hermanita. La acaricio de su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

Madre.- Hijo, cualquier cosa que tu llegases a necesitar alla en Sendai, por favor avisanos quieres! No dudes nunca en pedir nuestro apoyo por favor!  
Ryoga.- No mama! Los quiero mucho a todos!  
Papa.- Hemos llegado!

Finalmente habian llegado, cuando estacionaron el auto todos bajaron al unisono, todos excepto Ryoga; quien espero unos momentos, finalmente se bajo y se dirigio al interior de la iglesia. Poco despues:

Yoiko.- Ahi viene la novia! Ahi viene la novia!  
Ryoga.- No vaciles Yoiko!.- replico sudando un poco.- "Esa Yoiko me hizo sudar como cerdo con eso".- penso

Yoiko.- Je,je,je! Oh ahora si ahi viene tu novia hermano!  
Ryoga.- Te dije que...Oh!

Para sorpresa de el, las cosas ahora no eran mentira y efectivamente su bellisima novia habia llegado finalmente a bordo del auto de ellos, junto a ella estaba su corpulento padre, asi como su madre. Iba cubierta aun con su velo de novia, por lo cual no era posible verla de la cara.

Yoiko.- Ves tonto! Y no me creias!  
Ryoga.- Yoiko!

Finalmente habia llegado el momento de la verdad, y tras la ceremonia de la parroquia, llego el momento mas emotivo de Ryoga, la entrega de los anillos de casamiento y los votos de fidelidad:

Padre.- Queridos hermanos estamos aqui reunidos para reunir en el sagrado matrimonio a esta joven pareja que ante los ojos de Dios nuestro creador han decidido unir sus vidas...Blah-bla-blah!

Los padres de ambos veian a sus hijos felizmente, sobretodo los padres de Ryoga y la mama de la novia.

Padre.- Tu Ryoga Hibiki aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitimia esposa para amarla y protegerla en la salud y en la enfermedad, por las buenas y las malas hasta que las muerte los separe?

Ryoga.- ACEPTO!

Padre.- Bien! Y tu Ranma Saotome aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, por las buenas y las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ranma.- ACEPTO!.- finalmente se descubrio el velo la pelirroja chica.

Padre.- Bien! Si hay alguien que conozca alguna razon por la que estos 2 consuman este sagrado matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre!

X.- Cof-cof-cof!

Todos voltearon a ver que habia sido eso, era el padre de Ranma, Genma Saotome quien habia tosido.

Genma.- Lo siento!.- y se aclaro la garganta.

Padre.- Ryoga y Ranma, por el poder que me otorga la iglesia, yo los declaro entonces marido y mujer! Adelante puedes besar a la novia!

Y dicho esto, y sin perder tiempo Ranma se le lanzo a Ryoga quien la recibio cargandola, esta cruzo sus piernas sobre la cintura de Ryoga y los brazos sobre sus espaldas, este la agarro de su espalda y de la cinturita y finalmente ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

La multitud entonces grito de jubilo ante la encantadora escena.

Ranma.- Toda mi vida habia esperado por alguien como tu Ryoga! No sabes cuan feliz me has hecho!.- replico con lagrimas brotando de sus celestes ojos.  
Ryoga.- El placer es todo mio Ranma! Te juro ante los ojos de Dios que nunca te decepcionare mi amor!

Y ambos se besaron de nuevo apasionadamente.

Continuara...

Notas.- Bueno soy nuevo en esto verdad, aclarandoles que recientemente me cautivo mucho la pareja de RankoxRyoga y que pienso hacer un pequeño gran fic sobre ellos, les confieso que esta pobremente basado en el manga original pero les aseguro que tratare de poner a todos los personajes de la serie dentro de esta, asi com quizas algunos personajes de Inuyasha, pero aclarandoles verdad que serian todos personas normales comunes y corrientes, sin superpoderes exagerados.

Saludos y espere que les guste este primer capitulo.

Equis Rojo.


End file.
